Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame
by greenplanet
Summary: While dying in book 4, Brother Fir hints about a young, mysterious female squirrel from his youth. Her name was Linnet. This is what we think happened during their youth that changed Mistmantle forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 1**

**This is about Brother Fir's secret past and about his unknown relationship with Linnet. Enjoy!**

_**As the sun rose above the enchanted mists, old Brother Fir sipped from a goblet of sweet strawberry cordial. He looked outside the window and saw a single wasp circling his flowers in the sky. Suddenly, a rush of memories overcame his ancient mind. He closed his eyes and lost himself in his cherished past…**_

Fir was flying through the treetops, the wind in his fur, the sun shining through the leaves, and-

"Fir!" He turned and saw a beautiful squirrel, her fur the color of fire itself. She was standing near the top of Watchtop Hill, paws on her hips, her expression stern.

"We don't have much time! Captain Bantry will be expecting us!"

"All in good time, Linnet. Patience."

"Who can be patient with a squirrel as dense as you? I have been waiting forever while you take your time doing Heart-knows-what. It's exhausting, and I want to see the ship."

He smiled. So much had changed since he became a tower squirrel, but not her. She was still as feisty as ever. She was still his Linnet.

"But Spring is finally here! Why don't you come up and experience it for yourself? The view is amazing."

"There will be a better view on the top of the hill, if we actually get there!"

He sighed. "Linnet, the captain won't mind if we are a little late. He is probably watching the ship as well and won't miss us. Guarding can wait. Spring can't."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Let's go."

**So, chapter one is completed! A little short, but they'll get longer, I promise! This is our first story, so unlike most, we accept flames (mwhaha) and will welcome any constructive critism! However, if you just want to praise it, feel free ;) Chapter 2 will be up shortly for...whomever is reading this...yeah...well, comment so we know you're there :)**

**p.s. recycle please! save our planet! ;)**

**-greenplanet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 2**

When they reached the top of Watchtop Hill, Fir gasped. Not only was the view as breathtaking as ever with the shining seas and the enchanted mists in the distance, but in the port was the biggest, most grand ship he had ever seen. It was the color of copper with its wood glistening and beautiful. Foreign symbols and designs were expertly carved into its timbers. Fir's eyes continued up to the deck. It was enormous and the elaborate markings continued throughout the ship. Even the crow's nest had its own unique designs.

"It's amazing." He thought, staring with awe at the floating kingdom before him. "But it looks familiar somehow…"

"Oh my Heart! Look at it Fir! It's magnificent!" cried Linnet, her eyes bright. "Look at that wood! I've never seen anything like it around here! Where do you suppose it's from? And look at the flag. I've never seen that flag before."

Fir looked at the flag, and his heart almost stopped. The flag…its strange, yet beautiful design of an Iris blossom; seemed so familiar…he was positive he had seen this ship before…but where? This was the first time this ship had ever entered Mistmantle.

"_You're just imagining things, Fir."_ he thought. _"You couldn't have seen it before. You're just imagining things…"_

"Let's get a closer look! I want to see those markings up close!" Linnet grabbed Fir's paw and started back down the hill.

"But Linnet, what about guard duty? We should be getting back to the tower-"

"Oh hush. It'll take just a minute. I only want a little peek. And like you said, he won't care if we're a little late."

Fir sighed and ran down Watchtop Hill, the oddly familiar flag forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 3**

Fir was out of breath by the time they arrived at the shore. Linnet had insisted on pulling him the entire way, as if she thought he would run away or tell the captain if she let him go. But Fir was a noble, reliable squirrel, two of the many reasons why he got his job at the tower. Fir would never let anyone down, especially Linnet.

They could see the grand ship in the distance and the otters walking down the ramp, carrying huge crates. The sun slowly began to sink lower and lower in the sky and Fir started to worry. It was almost dark, and with the darkness, came guard duty.

"Linnet, the sun is setting. Hurry up so we won't be scolded by-"

"Come on!" she yelled, interrupting him once again, "They're unloading the goods!"

They ran down to the docks, where a dozen otters unloaded large crates from the boat. Fir couldn't tell what was inside, but whatever they were, they must have been important, because they were carried with extreme care.

A tall, red squirrel, who must have been the captain of the ship, watched every crate closely as they were unloaded, glaring at every otter that grabbed a crate and looked around nervously, as if he were afraid of something. There was something wrong with the squirrel's face, but before Fir could get a closer look, a younger otter by the name of Midge stumbled over a rock and dropped his load. There was a loud _**clang**_as the box crashed onto the rocks. There wasn't any damage done, but the captain rushed over and yelled at the young otter, as if he had committed a horrible crime.

"How dare you endanger my property? Do you know how important these are?" he demanded, grabbing Midge's arm and shaking him. "Well, do you?"

"I'm s-sorry sir; I j-just lost my footing for a m-moment. Nothing's b-broken, you s-see sir? Not a s-scratch. It won't happen again s-sir. I p-promise-"

"These goods are priceless! And clumsy, disrespectful creatures are not allowed to touch them! Go home and never let me see you around my ship again! Do you hear me? NEVER!"

Midge struggled to get away from the captain, his eyes full of fear. When the squirrel released his grip on his arm, Midge took off toward the caves, leaving his cloak behind on the wet sand.

Fir was about to tell Linnet this may not be a good time to look at this guy's boat, but a gleam of light caught his eye. When Midge had dropped the crate, the cover moved an inch, barely revealing its contents. Something metal was in those crates, but before he could get a better look, the captain slammed the cover back in place and handed it off to the next otter in line.

"Well, did you get your 'little peak' yet, because this does not look like a good time to be around this captain's ship." Fir said, eyeing the captain suspiciously. "In fact, we should get going. It's time for guard duty and if you don't come right now, then I'm going by my-"

"Wait a sec. Did you see what was in that crate?"

"Yeah, something shiny, but back on topic, we have to be heading back-"

"And how the captain was acting so suspicious, and how he acted towards Midge?" Linnet's eyes were brighter than usual, and Fir knew that if Linnet was asking this many questions, there's no telling what she might do to find her answers.

"Yes, yes." Fir said, now agitated by Linnet's questions."But seriously, Linnet. We have to go-"

"And how he looked like he was hiding something?" Linnet continued. "So whatever's in those crates must be important, or he wouldn't have yelled at Midge that way. So-"

"SO? So it's none of our business Linnet! We have to get to work before Captain Bantry kills us for being this late! Besides, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this place. Come on, let's go," but before he could be proud of himself for interrupting _her_ for once, he realized Linnet wasn't listening. She was weaving her way through the crowd of otters and crates, heading straight for the entrance of the ship.

**Don don don. What is going to happen to Linnet? Review please! Should we continue or what? Thanks! **

**-greenplanet**

**p.s. recycle please! save our planet! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for fairyfur12345, for being our first review for our first story! Thanks, and we will keep updating, don't worry! Enjoy! **

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 4**

"Linnet!" Fir cried, and was about to run after her when he remembered their guard duty. The sun was setting, lighting the sky with shades of reds, yellows, and purples. He and Linnet should be guarding the entrance to the tower right now. Should he go to the tower or run after Linnet? Who would guard the tower if they didn't show up? They would have to find someone else, and he didn't want another animal doing his job.

He took one step towards the tower and stopped again. What would happen to Linnet if he left? If that captain caught her in his ship after dark, Heart knows what he would do to her. Finally, he made his decision, and ran up the ramp to the ship.

The otters unloading the goods were long gone, quickly making their way home before night came upon them. On the ship, several members of the crew walked by, and Fir had to dive behind a crate or into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Luckily, the crew was tired, and didn't seem to notice him. They were all headed to the captain's quarters, and he had a bad feeling that Linnet was there too. He made his way to the door without being seen and when everyone's back was turned, he ran noiselessly into the room and hid behind a barrel. No one would see him here. He searched for the captain, but his back was to him.

"_Maybe Linnet's on the other side of the room_-"

"Pssst! Fir!" he heard a soft voice say and looked to his left. Sure enough, Linnet was hiding in the corner behind another crate. Fir could barely see her face, but the tone of her voice sounded frightened.

"_Well…serves her right."_ Fir thought from behind his barrel. "_She's the one who got us into this."_ Just as he was about to creep over to Linnet and drag her to the tower, the captain clanged a bottle of what looked like wine, and everyone fell silent.

"Listen up!" he ordered. "I have spoken to the king today, and everything seems to be in order. We will finish unloading the…_goods_ tomorrow, and then as night falls, our plan will be put into effect."

Some crew members snickered and laughed as he spoke, and even though Fir couldn't see the captain's face, he could tell he smiled as well.

"But," he continued, his voice cut through the din like a knife. "I also saw your lack of secrecy as we unloaded. Do you _want _to spoil my plan? Do you _want_ us to be discovered? Many beasts from these shores offered to help unload, and as long as they carried them to the tower and remained unaware of their contents, I was fine. But some of these creatures you allowed to handle such important supplies…" Fir knew he was talking about Midge. He clenched his paw and waited for the squirrel to continue.

"…endangered my plan with their curiosity, and for some, their lack of knowledge." More snickers arose from the crowd. Fir couldn't take this anymore. He wanted the captain to hurry up so he could grab Linnet and get out of here, but the captain was glaring at every member of his crew, as if he was expecting one to disagree with him. No one did.

"I never want to see such creatures endangering my plan again. Do you hear me? You will carry the remaining crates to the tower without the help of these pathetic islanders. Soon, our work will pay off, and we can show Mistmantle what Killashandra is really made of!" The crew erupted with applause and the captain turned around. For the first time, Fir saw his face, and it wasn't pleasant.

There was a scar that ran from his brow to his right eye which was forced shut, the result of a dangerous voyage during a storm. His mouth was twisted in a half-smile, a smile that gave away his grim thoughts.

"Tomorrow, we begin digging, and in four days time, after our strength is renewed and the goods safely hidden, we will bring down Mistmantle and every creature that stands in my way!"

Anger and fear seethed in Fir as captain and crew shouted with joy and with hate. He could feel Linnet's fear as sharply as his own. They had to get out of here, and fast.

**Uh oh! Mistmantle is in t.r.o.u.b.l.e! And what will happen to Fir and Linnet? Review mystery readers! Thanks!**

**-greenplanet**

**p.s. recycle please! save our planet! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 5**

As the crew celebrated and drank, Fir slowly crawled over to Linnet, who was huddled in a corner with her back to him. Under different circumstances, he would have yelled at her for getting him into this mess, but they were in trouble, and he knew she was scared. So was he.

"Linnet!" he whispered, shaking her shoulder. "We've got to go! Now!"

She didn't answer him, but pushed past him and headed for the door. Fir, whom at this point didn't care who was leading the way; followed. He didn't want to stay there another minute.

"_We have to warn the king!"_ he thought. Soon, Mistmantle would be under attack. The islanders' lives were at stake and possibly, life as they knew it.

"_Think Fir, think! Now…we'll go to the tower and tell King Ultawn what's going on. The king will have them stopped before-"_

Instead of heading for the ramp to get off the ship, Linnet had taken a left and headed toward the bow where a few crates sat. She scurried behind one and untied the ropes that were around the box. Soundlessly she worked, and Fir knew they didn't have time for this.

"Linnet! Come on! What in the king's name-"

"Shhh! I'm going to see what these 'goods' are! They have to be important! Whatever they are, they could be used to conquer Mistmantle!"

Just as Fir was about to protest, Linnet cut the last rope and threw open the lid. Inside, dozens of swords glistened in the moonlight. Fir could have sworn the temperature had dropped at least ten degrees. Dark clouds covered the moon, blanketing everything in a deathly, black shadow.

"Swords! Don't you see Fir? They really **are **going to attack us! This could mean war! We've got to warn the king-"

"Hey! Who goes there?" a huge hedgehog demanded, stepping out of the captain's quarters. Even in the total darkness, Fir knew he had a knife. An evil aura seemed to fill the air.

"Let's get out of here!" Fir grabbed Linnet's arm and headed for the ramp. The only problem was that the ramp had been taken away, and they were farther out to sea than he thought. The boat had drifted with the tides and they were almost to the mists. They were trapped…but there was one way…

"Linnet, when I count to three, jump."

"Are you crazy? Do you see how high up we are? And we couldn't possibly-"

"One…two…"

"Halt! In the name of Killashandra!" the hedgehog ran across the deck, heading straight for them with three more crew members right behind.

"THREE!"

Together, they leaped off the edge and into the cold, dark water below. The fall knocked the breath out of Fir, and he kicked as hard as he could to the surface. He struggled through the currents, and just as he thought his lungs would burst, a strong paw pulled him up. Fir coughed and gasped for air.

"Hush! They'll hear us!"

Above, he could hear the crew arguing. He sank back into the water so only the top of his head would show.

"You let them get _**away**_?" Even though Fir couldn't see the top of the ship, he knew it was the captain. A chill went down his spine just as he thought he couldn't get any colder.

"Do you know what this means? They'll go to shore and tell the king! We'll be discovered you fools!"

"They couldn't have survived the jump, s-sir." A nervous crew member said. "And even if they did, they would soon drown. They were just squirrels, s-sir. Not cut out for these s-strong currents."

"Did you see who they were?" the captain demanded. "Or what they looked like?"

"It was dark sir." The beast who must have been the hedgehog who chased them said. "All I know is that they were squirrels-"

"Can you do _nothing_ right?" the captain yelled. "You are useless! I am tired of your foolhardiness! You have failed me for the last time Curran!"

"S-sir! Please! I'll d-do better n-next time s-sir! I p-promise!"

"You'll do better next time, eh? Well in that case Curran, no harm done." The captain said, but his voice had a dangerous edge to it. "Now, go make sure that these squirrels really _did_ drown, and if they didn't, then blast them to the tower!"

Fir froze as the hedgehog peered over the edge of the ship, scanning the water.

"_Don't see us._" Fir silently begged,"_Please. Don't see us._"

"See anything?" the captain asked, his voice seemed to come from right behind the hedgehog. The sense of evil was even stronger.

"Don't see nothin' sir. To dark to tell." Curran answered.

"Then why don't you get a closer look then, eh Curran?" Fir heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and the crew began to cheer.

"Go on, Curran. Get a closer look!" the captain laughed, and he put the sword to Curran's throat.

"P-please s-sir! I-I can't s-swim!" Curran cried over the laughs and jeers of the crew. Fir could hear the absolute horror in his voice, and knew what would happen before the captain even answered.

"I told you, Curran. You've failed me one too many times. And nobody, and I mean **nobody** fails me and lives to tell the tail. Good bye Curran, and have a nice swim!"

Fir heard the sword slash at the hedgehog's paws, the blood curling scream, and the splash as Curran hit the water. For a moment, Fir was thinking of swimming over to help him, but he was too far away, and he remembered what Curran and the other crew members planned on doing to his home.

Curran struggled to stay afloat, his blood staining the water and his cries ringing in Fir's ears. After a few moments, the cries ceased, and a harsh, cold wind flew from the Mists, freezing the tips of Fir's ears. Curran slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean, and Fir would remember those cries for the rest of his life.

"Come on." He told Linnet. "We've got a long swim ahead of us." And together, they swam back to the shore with the evil cries fading into the distance…


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to the Mistmantle Chronicles, Book 5, Urchin and the Rage Tide. It is also dedicated to King Crispin, whom I never really liked (he took credit for all Padra's work) but he was indeed a great king, who "gave his life and death" for the island he loved… **

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 6**

It took all their strength to swim against the currents, and eventually, they made it to shore. Fir could hardly breathe and was frozen to the bone. Twice he had almost lost his battle with the tides, but Linnet was always there to lend a helping paw. She had gotten caught in a rip tide just as they neared the shore, but Fir was right by her side, and together, they walked out of the ocean just a few hours before sunrise. Fir could see the outline of the tower, even in the complete darkness, but he no longer felt the same safe feeling when he looked at the grand castle. Mistmantle was no longer a safe haven. They would soon be under attack, unless he and Linnet told the king before it was too late.

He was about to head toward the tower, when he realized Linnet wasn't following.

"Where are you going Linnet? We have to go to the tower and warn everyone!"

But Linnet didn't answer. She continued to walk in the opposite direction, towards Anemone Wood.

"Linnet! We have to warn the king! Right this second!" But Linnet continued to walk in the direction of her home, her back to him. Fir sighed in exasperation. "Or you could just ignore me!" He called after her. "That's what you do best anyway!"

Fir was sick and tired of his ideas and opinions being overlooked. It was as if nothing he said ever mattered to Linnet. It just went in one ear and out the other.

Linnet flung herself around and faced him. "Fir! How daft can you get? Don't you see? The tower's not even open at this late an hour, and besides, do you really think they'll believe us? We're just young tower squirrels, Fir! And when they find that crew member's body, who do you think they'll blame? A captain who traded amazing, foreign goods with us-" Fir recalled the mouthwatering spices and other foreign goods the crew had put in the tower's cellar the morning before. "Or two young squirrels that failed their guard duty and already admitted they were awake at that time? Use the small brain you were born with, Fir! The captain will deny all of it! And even if we don't get blamed for the murder, he'll still say we trespassed on his ship! In fact, he may even say we were thieves. If we tell the king, he'll tell the captain our side of the story, and then we're really doomed! That captain's no fool. He'll have a crime against us, you can be sure of that, and then Mistmantle won't have a chance."

"But we have to warn somebody!"

"Then we'll tell someone whom we know won't tell the captain. Whoever it is will have to be really important, so the king will believe him, and be able to convince the king into keeping his big muzzle shut until the time is right. We need someone who will have a better plan to stopping these pirates, someone we know will do the right thing. We need someone we can trust."

"Brother Yeerlin will set things right." Fir said without a moment's hesitation, "Everyone respects him, and he'll know exactly what to do."

"That old prune? He'll probably be too busy muttering to himself and mediating. He barely moves from that spot by the window." Linnet said, pointing to one of the windows on the highest tower that overlooked the sea.

"He's _not_ an old prune. Have some respect, Linnet. He's been through a lot, and he's probably the wisest beast I know. Besides, I think there's something special about him. Something almost magical…like he has a connection to some outside force, maybe even the Heart himself." Fir said, remembering the times he had spent with the old squirrel, watching him meditate and whisper things under his breath that Fir could never understand. "How do you think he can predict the riding stars anyway? And when he's mumbling those words…I don't think he's talking to itself. I think he's talking to the Heart."

"Fine. He's a prune, _and_ insane."

"You're hopeless, Linnet. Come on." Fir said, and started for the tower.

"Hold it! How do you expect to get in? The doors are locked."

"Who said anything about doors?" he asked, and climbed up the nearest tree.

"You can't just climb into Brother Yeerlin's turret. Number one: that's against the rules, and you can be put in the dungeon if you get caught. Number two: that climb is extremely dangerous, even for advanced climbers like us. And number three: you couldn't even get in, his windows will be locked."

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong." Fir mumbled as he climbed the tree. "We won't get locked in the dungeon because we _won't_ get caught in the first place, and that climb isn't that bad. I do it all the time. And his windows won't be locked because he always keeps them open to smell the ocean. Besides, he won't care if I come in because I visit him every day. Sometimes, I think he's really lonely." He made it to the branch closest to the window and prepared to jump.

"Gee, I can't wait to risk falling to my death and brake into an insane squirrel's turret for a nice, friendly visit. Hey, while we're at it, let's weed his window boxes and clean his cups. Maybe he'll even let us make his bed."

Fir sighed and looked up. They were just below Brother Yeerlin's turret. All they had to do was jump onto the tower, climb up to the east window, and quietly enter his room, so they don't startle him.

Just as some guards turned the corner and headed back toward the main entrance, Fir leaped onto the side of the tower and began to climb. Behind him, Linnet was struggling to catch up, muttering something about brains the size of almonds.

When they reached the window, Fir climbed into the flower box, carefully stepping over Brother Yeerlin's plants, and leaped soundlessly into the room. Linnet on the other hand jumped into the flower box, crushing half the plants, and fell into the room.

"Very graceful." Fir said, and smirked.

"Oh shut your muzzle!" Linnet said, whipping the dirt off her fur. "Oh wonderful, he's talking to himself again."

Sure enough, Brother Yeerlin sat cross legged in front of the fire, mumbling things Fir couldn't understand. Then he picked up a bowl with some sort of powder in it, and threw it into the pot over the fire. His chanting got louder and louder as he took more things and threw them into the black pot.

"Umm…Fir?" Linnet asked, clearly shocked at what the old squirrel was doing. "I think we should go…"

"No, wait. I think it's a spell or something."

"A _spell_? Oh please, Fir. I'm getting out of-"

"It's time!" Brother Yeerlin said, and threw one last powder into the fire, and the contents in the pot began to bubble and spill over the edge, as if the priest had been commanding it to do so.

"Time for what?" Fir asked, and prepared himself.

"Time…" Yeerlin said, reaching into the pot with a spoon and putting it to his mouth.

As he sipped, he smiled, and stared straight at the frightened younglings.

"…for dinner!" he yelled, and laughed so hard he almost dropped the spoon.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You scared us half to death!" Linnet cried, and gave him one of her famous glares.

The old squirrel just chuckled and poured the soup into a bowl. Then he looked up from his work and stared at Linnet.

"You almost scared me to death when you two flew through my window. Besides, I hear what you say about me young lady. I just had to prove that even old prunes can scare the young plums off the tree." He laughed at his bad joke, and stared back at Linnet, whose face became as red as the soup. "You're the feisty one, aren't you?"

"Me? Who told you that? And where did you hear those things I said?"

Yeerlin laughed. "I hear everything, child. Besides, Fir here has told me a lot about you."

"_Fir _told you that?"

"Hm? Oh yes, he told me what a good friend you are-"

"Yeerlin-" Fir said, not liking the sound of this.

"And that you're smart, you got that from your mother by the way, and-"

"Yeerlin!" Fir said, and tried to glare at the squirrel, but glaring wasn't one of his strengths. But of course, the old priest understood. Fir didn't want Linnet to know how much he talked about her. Besides Yeerlin, Linnet was his best friend, and he talked more about her to Yeerlin than anything else.

" And…" Yeerlin paused, as if he was trying to remember what to say next. "…that you're not afraid to ah, speak your mind." He winked at Fir, then stared back at Linnet. "But I figured out the feisty part for myself, thank you very much. Now, I assume you have something important to tell me."

"How did you know?" Fir asked, mystified by Yeerlin's intelligence.

Linnet scoffed. "Oh please, Fir. Why else would we be here at this hour? It doesn't take a genius to realize that."

"It seems dear Linnet has a point. I don't normally get visitors this late, unless they want some of my homemade root soup-"

"Hold it. Did you say _root_ soup?"

"Why yes dear, it's quite delicious. Would you like a bowl?" Yeerlin poured the boiling hot soup into a bowl and offered it to Linnet.

Linnet backed up a few steps. "Er, I'll pass."

"Suite yourself. Now, Fir, what is it you want to tell me?"

Fir took a deep breath. "Do you promise you won't tell the king what we're about to tell you?"

"Why, it depends child. Whatever you want to say must be very important. I can't promise that I won't tell the king, especially if it's something his Majesty must know, but I do promise that I will do what I think is best."

Yeerlin looked right he really meant what he said, and he was indeed the wisest person Fir knew. Just as Fir started to tell the story, Linnet interrupted him.

"In that case, see ya later Teerlin. We'll just find someone else to share the information that could possibly _save the island._"

Fir sighed. "It's _Yeerlin_, Linnet. And hold on a sec." Fir looked into Yeerlin's ancient eyes, and knew he'd do what's right. Besides Linnet, Yeerlin had been there for him when his father died, and always knew what to do. Fir would trust him with his life.

"Alright." Fir said. "So it all started when Linnet wanted to see the ship-"

"The ship that just docked here a day ago?" Yeerlin asked.

"Yes, and we went to watch them unload-"

"Fir! What are you doing?" Linnet cried. "He'll tell the king!"

"We can trust him Linnet. He'll do the right thing." Fir said, positive he was right.

"Fir-"

"Anyway," Fir continued, flashing an irritated look at Linnet, "we went down there and after they finished unloading-"

"And scaring Midge-" Linnet said.

"Right. Well, after they were done, _Linnet _went into the ship, and I er, followed her, just to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble-"

"_Ohhhh._ _My hero._" Linnet said sarcastically under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"And we overheard the captain telling his crew about conquering the island! They are going to do it in just four days! And those goods aren't just cloth and spices. They're weapons! Tons of them! And they're digging tunnels to-"

"Slow down, Fir. You're saying that they are going to _attack?_ Are you really quite sure-"

"He's telling the truth, Ruurlin! Fir may be one of the nuttiest acorns on the tree, but he's right! We saw the weapons with our own eyes, and we were there when they spilled their plans! But if you tell the king, he'll do something drastic, like telling the captain, and-"

" And he'll get you arrested." Yeerlin finished. "I see. Were you seen on the ship?"

"Well…sort of…" Fir said, not feeling very proud of himself for letting them get caught, "but that's not all! They tried to _kill_ us! And then they murdered one of their own crew members! If the king tells the captain, who knows what we would be blamed for!"

"I see. This is grave, children. Very grave indeed." He stared into his cup, deep in thought.

"It seems that Mistmantle is no longer safe." He continued. "We must save the islanders, no matter what." Then he looked back and forth between Fir and Linnet, and sighed. "And if Mistmantle is to have any chance in surviving, then we'll need everyone's help…even the king."

"What? No!" Linnet yelled. "He doesn't use his head! He nearly starved us last winter-"

"I agree that his highness isn't as clever as his father before him, but like I said, we'll need his help if we expect anyone to believe us. We'll just, ah, leave out the bit of you sneaking on to Captain Caeronvar's ship-"

"Wait. What did you just call him?" Fir asked.

"Hm? The captain of the ship? That's Caeronvar. I always knew he was meant to do great things. Horrible, but great."

"Yeerlin…how exactly do you know this guy?"

Yeerlin chuckled. "I'm pretty old, Fir. I remember his childhood, not to mention the day he was born. A day before the birth, I had a vision. It was of a baby in an old oak tree, growing up, and becoming a captain of Mistmantle. The squirrel in the vision looked exactly like Caeronvar today. Suddenly, the vision became very dark, and Caeronvar was standing in the throne room with a crown oh his head, looking out at the ruins of an island. From what you've told me, that island is Mistmantle."

"Well, that's it. We're doomed." said Linnet. "Visions of priests always come true, and-"

"Don't lose hope now, Linnet dear. I also received a prophecy, my first at that, and I believe it suggests that we may have a chance to stop him."

"What was the prophecy?" Fir asked, praying it would be easy to understand, for prophecies, in their nature, often have double meanings. This he learned from Yeerlin, and he had a bad feeling this one would be like all the others.

Yeerlin closed his eyes. "'Child born with heart of stone/Leave the island to world unknown/Returns with hatred and thirst for power/ And the isle of Mistmantle, he will devour..."

"Ummm…how is that hopeful?" asked Linnet, who was not impressed.

"Patience, child. There is more: 'Only creature with heart of gold/will save the island, with magic of old/ Two warriors stand, and win the fight/ But only at a terrible price." Yeerlin sighed sadly, and looked into Fir and Linnet's eyes. "The last image… was the shadow of a squirrel. I could hear her cries; she was dying. The voices… they said the noble one would die. I fear that if this does come to war, we will lose a strong warrior and countless others. The island may never be the same. From what the prophecy states, it means we will have to work together. In fact, this may be too dangerous for you two. Let me tell the king, and I will make sure he doesn't consult Caeronvar until the time is right. The Circle will make a plan, and we'll try to avoid any kind of violence unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Listen Brother Y., you are not going to leave us out of this. If the island is in trouble, we want to help protect it at all costs. We're not afraid. Isn't that right, Fir?" Linnet looked at Fir expectantly.

"I'm in." Fir said, partly because he wanted to save the island, and partly because he didn't want to let Linnet down. "Please Yeerlin, we can help. Like you said, we'll need all the help we can get."

Yeerlin sighed. "I know you can help children, it's just going to get very dangerous, and I couldn't bear to see either of you hurt. But since I know I could never change your minds, you can help."

Fir and Linnet grinned, but secretly, Fir felt a little scared. He'd never been in a real battle before, only sword-fighting matches. Yeerlin was right. It could get very dangerous.

"But the only way to help the island now is to get some rest. You need your sleep, and I need to have a talk with the king."

"Thanks Yeerlin." Fir said. "For everything."

"No, no, Fir. Thank you. And Linnet of course." He chuckled and walked to the door, then he looked back at Linnet, and said, "Do come by again dear. I do enjoy the company, and there is always enough soup to go around." And with that, he was gone.

**So, what do you think will happen to Mistmantle? Review! I still can't believe The Mistmantle Chronicles is over! Very sad indeed, but like Juniper said, "there will be sorrow before joy." I am going to have to get over the fact that it is over before I can read it again and really see how amazing it is. ;) An amazing series that finally came to an end… but like Captain Padra said, "Hasn't it been good!" **

**-greenplanet**

**p.s. recycle please! save our planet! Long live Padra, Fingal, Arran, Tide, Swanfeather, Fionn, Corr, Apple, Filbert, Tay, Brother Fir, Linnet, Juniper, Sepia, and Urchin of the Riding Stars. Long live Mistmantle! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

**Chapter 7**

"Let me get this straight. The island is about to be under attack, hundreds of beasts could die, and all you can think of doing is listening to some one-hundred-year-prune?" Linnet kicked pebbles along the beach as they made their way back to Anemone Wood.

"Oh come on Linnet. Yeerlin will do the right thing. By the morning, they'll have a plan to save the island, and we can get rid of Caeronvar and his crew. Maybe they'll even be no need for violence. Like Yeerlin said, it would get dangerous if it did. So all we can do now is get some rest, and all will be well when we wake up."

"'_Without violence,' _Oh please, Fir! Stop acting all goody, goody. Of course this will lead to violence. These guys mean business. The only way to stop them is to fight fire with fire. We'll be lucky if we make it out alive."

"Ah, ye of little faith. You never know, Linnet. And besides, violence is never the answer."

"Whatever you say, Fir. But when dozens of armed pirates are chasing after you, don't dome crying to me."

Fir sighed. Linnet never was very open-minded. "Yeerlin said to get some rest. We better do as he says if we expect to help tomorrow."

"Yes, if there is a tomorrow." Linnet said, not sarcastic for the first time since seeing the old squirrel. All of her usual spirit was gone from her voice. "Good night, Fir."

"Good night."

Fir watched as she scurried up her tall tree in Anemone Wood. He waited until she was safely inside, and then slowly walked even deeper into the forest. Eventually, he came to an old, dead tree. He looked up at his tattered house. The small fire from his fireplace had been put out hours ago. Fir quietly climbed up the trunk and then leaped through a window of the small hut resting on its wide branches. He landed right on his nest and fell asleep almost instantly.

In his dreams, he saw Captain Caeronvar's ship. Fir was no longer in awe when he saw it. Now, Fir only sensed evil and death. The ship was no longer surrounded by mists, and it casted a ghostly shadow on the water. The moon was full, and the ship was unusually dark, except for the occasional gleam of a sword. Fir could hear nothing but the crashing of the waves on the shore, and he knew they were closing in on Mistmantle. Suddenly, he realized Caeronvar's ship wasn't alone. Emerging from the Mists were three more ships, each heading for Mistmantle's unguarded shores. Fir wanted to cry out, to warn the king and all the islanders, but he couldn't. His voice wouldn't work. So he watched in horror as the ships got closer and closer to beach. Suddenly, a spark of light flew down from the sky and disappeared behind the Mists. Then another…then another…

"_Riding stars!"_ Fir thought. He always loved watching the stars fall from the heavens when he was little, but they hadn't fallen in years. Fir's happiness was quickly overcome with fear, because the falling stars could either mean something good or something horrible for the island. No one could ever be sure what the great event the stars would bring until it happened, but Fir had a bad feeling these stars weren't bringing happiness to Mistmantle, especially when four enormous ships loaded with warriors and weapons were about to land on the island. He just wanted to wake up; but he couldn't. All he could do was watch in horror as the warriors paddled to shore on their row boats as sparkling stars filled the sky. Then, just as Caeronvar leaped onto the shore with his sword raised high, a blinding light covered the vision. The cries of war faded away, and dozens of voices began to whisper in his ears.

"_He has returned…"_ They whispered. _"Four Days…Four Days…" _and then everything went black.

Fir woke up in cold sweat, the words of the voices still ringing in his ears. For the rest of the night, he thought of what they had said. "_Four Days…_" Four days? Until what? And then he knew what they meant. Caeronvar had said he would attack in four days. In four days, the Riding Stars would fall. In four days, life as he knew it would come to an end.

**Don don don. What will happen to Mistmantle? The truth: I have no idea. Review if you feel like it ;) Long Live Mistmantle!**

**p.s. I do not own The Mistmantle Chronicles, in case you didn't guess that already. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fir and Linnet, the Eternal Flame**

** Chapter 8**

"Linnet! Linnet, wake up!" Fir sighed in exasperation at the bottom of Linnet's tree. He needed to tell Linnet about his dream, but she still wasn't awake. He could climb the tree and wait outside, but the last thing Fir needed was running into Linnet's father. Her father never seemed to like Fir (he really didn't like youngsters in general) and seemed to glare at him wherever he went. Yeerlin said it may be because Fir was best friends with his daughter, but he wasn't so sure about old Keenan.

"Linnet! Don't make me come up there!" The tree remained silent. He thought about screaming louder, but he didn't want to wake Keenan and have to explain what he was doing asking for his daughter this early in the morning.

Just as Fir was about to give up, a figure leaped out of the window and jumped down in front of him.

"Linnet!" Fir yelled, then clamped his paws over his mouth. "You scared the fur off of me!"

Linnet, who was laughing against the tree, managed to say, "You must have jumped three feet!" Then she went back to laughing.

"Enough of this, Linnet! I have something to tell you."

Linnet breathed deeply. "I'm listening." she said with a smirk.

Fir told Linnet about the ships, Caeronvar, and the mysterious voices. She remained silent for a moment then replied, "We have to see Yeerlin. _Now_."

"Wait, why are we doing this again?" Fir called to Linnet, who was far ahead of him. "Yeerlin will send for us when he's finished his audience with the king! Why should we-"

"FIR!" she yelled. He stopped. Linnet had never talked to him that way. Linnet, who seemed to notice this as well, sighed and looked out to sea. Her expression softened. "We need to talk to him, okay? It's just…this prophecy Yeerlin told us, and now your dream…I don't like it, Fir. Not one bit. It can't be a coincidence."Linnet's tone was different. Fir had never hear he speak that way before. It was almost like…she was scared.

_Nah, Fir. You're imagining things. I mean, Linnet? Scared? Hah! When moles fly! _

But still…her tone worried him. Linnet wasn't afraid of anything. And if she's worried, then it must be because of something BIG. Fir started to feel nervous himself.

"Linnet, it's only a dream. With everything that went on last night…" Fir remembered the hedgehog's horrified cries, the weapons, the sense of evil in the air… "I-I must have just had a nightmare or something. That's all it was, Linnet. Really."

Linnet stared into his eyes for a long moment, like she was looking for something. Then she sighed. "I hope you're right, Fir. Heart, I hope you're right."

**Hi guys! I do NOT own the Mistmantle Chronicles, for all of you who didn't catch that. And I just found out how to work the other sections on my account (round of applause) thank you thank you. ;) Took me long enough. Seriously, if you're one of those people who just read fanfics but never get an account (like I did for the longest time) it isn't as fun. Why? Because if you get an account, you can get updated when your fav stories have gotten new chapters or post your opinion or tips on other fanfics (that's the best part!) So if you haven't gotten one yet, I suggest you do. It's fun and it's free! Oh, and review on my story while you're at it ;) Thanks for reading and I'll update soon...maybe...**

**-greenplanet ;)**


End file.
